


[vid] Space Pirates

by colls



Category: Andromeda, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Spaceship by Puddle of Mudd<br/>A crossover vid that parallels two space pirates who just want to take you for a little ride. Han Solo and Beka Valentine make being bad-ass awesome and sexy. paralleling them also kinda makes Dylan a princess, youknowthisistrue</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Space Pirates

**Title:** Space Pirates  
 **Fandom:** Star Wars/Andromeda  
 **Song:** Spaceship by Puddle of Mudd  
 **Subject:** Han Solo  & Beka Valentine [3:16 min]  
 **Notes/Warnings:** A crossover vid that parallels two space pirates who just want to take you for a little ride. Han Solo and Beka Valentine make being bad-ass awesome and sexy. ~~paralleling them also kinda makes Dylan a princess, youknowthisistrue~~

Thanks to [snitchbitch](http://users.livejournal.com/_snitchbitch/) who was such an awesome cheerleader when I originally had the idea, motivating me to actually finish it. And also THANK YOU to [scifi_tv_addict](http://scifi-tv-addict.livejournal.com/) who took a look at an early draft and offered some advice. Anything that still sucks is totally not her fault. ;)

  
  
  
password: spaceships  


\- [My site](http://www.swannees-place.com/fanvids.html) also has streaming & download available. Direct link: [spacepirates.mp4](http://www.swannees-place.com/dl/vid_spacepirates.mp4)


End file.
